


Admiration, in Two Forms

by SofaKills



Series: Peach Pink Royals [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofaKills/pseuds/SofaKills
Summary: One piece of Inazuma and Ivankov's mutual feelings, in the form of admiration and where it lies.





	Admiration, in Two Forms

There were a great many times when it was easy to admire Ivankov, but if there was one time that Inazuma felt it the most, it was when the Queen was fighting. 

 

No matter the form they took on, there was a certain grace in their every move, no matter how brutal the blows they delivered were. 

 

And of course, in the midst of it all, they trusted that he would cover their back. 

 

For what was a Queen without an equal to share the burdens with? 

 

~~ 

 

If you were to ask Ivankov who they admired most, it was quite possible to expect them to say ‘Dragon’. It was an obvious answer, all things considered. Dragon was a great man, shouldering the position as the head of the Revolutionary Army and all the responsibilities that came with it. 

 

But, that wasn’t the answer that Ivankov would give at all. Instead of Dragon, they would say ‘Inazuma’. 

 

There was no one else that so wholeheartedly opened their arms to them, without in turn doubting their competence and strength. 

 

No matter how small, how minor the problem, Inazuma would listen, and silently support them. 

 

She played along with their never-ending jokes, without faltering or falling into the same routine response as the rest. 

 

Certainly, there was a difference in their strengths, but Ivankov knew that Inazuma would always cover their back. 

 

And in return, they would do the same, protecting and loving her when she would falter.


End file.
